Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to detecting and minimizing coverage holes in a communication network.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication (PLC) technologies, Ethernet, etc.). Typically, the communication mechanisms and protocol specifics are unique to each networking technology. For example, device and topology discovery mechanisms, inter-network bridging mechanisms, etc. may vary from one networking technology of a hybrid communication network to the next. The networking technologies are typically interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward frames between the different network technologies and media to form a single, extended communication network.